Talk:Dead Ned's Revolver
Red Dead Revolver It isn't opinion it was a failure in terms of sales. It was widely reported on by many magazines, etc. The game had too many bugs, etc and no one was interested in it, it didn't gain most of its fans until long after it was released and when they rebooted the franchise with Redemption. I'm pretty certain everyone who keeps adding the reference is thinking of Redemptions popularity when they mention Revolver. One is successful and easily recognized, the other is an obscure PS2 game not very many people played (especially outside of the United States). Mictlantecuhtli 07:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Its still an opinion. To some people the Fable series is lame, stated by some magazine reviews and game review shows etc but to the fans its not lame. So should we put on every page about the Fable Series "This game is lame" just cause its in magazines and reviews? Reviews aren't the opinion of every person on the planet so shouldn't be used as a source for statements like that, or other references. --Alpha Lycos 08:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::When it includes quarterly reports of losses it is fact, not the opinion of a game reviewer. I have also never seen a bad review of a Fable game in any major magazine or television source, on forums yes but not professional reviews (ZeroPunctuation doesn't count). Mictlantecuhtli 08:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Still. Its not needed to be stated on the page about the short comings of a game. And I've seen bad reviews of Fable on professional shows here. Was really annoying too since I'm a fan.--Alpha Lycos 08:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Triva The second triva "fact" about the guy from Australia is completely irrelevent. The obvious reference is Red Dead Revolver.Colesitzy 03:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) While I agree with you, the majority of the users seemed okay with it, therefore it can be considered relevant. 03:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Red dead revolver is not obvious. And Ned Kelly is obvious since he used a revolver and his name is Ned and he was a British criminal. So Ned Kelly has more in common then a video game that only rhymes with the name.--Alpha Lycos 04:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, almost every other 18th century bank robber used a revolver, but I guess Ned Kelly seems to be more notable, eh? The funny thing is is that Ned Kelly used a rifle more than a revolver.... 05:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No he didn't. Mictlantecuhtli 09:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :At 1st Ned’s weapon of choice was an ancient carbine of .577 calibre, sawn off at the butt and barrel. It’s total length was only 60 centimetres. He later also carried the finger removing Colt and two cap-and-ball revolvers, one of which was the Navy Colt of the Jerilderie police. Their weapon collection grew when his Gang held up the National Bank in Euroa. They took two rifles, two double-barrelled shot guns, eight revolvers and a Snider-Enfield .577 calibre rifle which he nicknamed “Betty”, quickly became Ned’s favourite. Ned Kelly strongly preferred rifles over revolvers it seems. Zkooma 12:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands Doctor Ned drops a submachine gun called the bruiser, not a revolver. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Ned#Notes Mictlantecuhtli 12:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ned Kelly I just wanted to do a comparison between Ned Kelly and Ned Martin, to try to figure out how Martin is a reference to Kelly. Ned Martin: *Used a revolver. *Robbed pawnbrokers. *Shot to death by a town guard. Ned Kelly: *Real name: Edward *Australian bushranger, robbed a couple banks and killed some law enforcement. (NOTE: Martin didn't rob banks and it never mentions that he killed a guard) *Preferred rifles. *Captured, tried, and hung. Just wanted to put that out there, so other users that share my opinion (that being, Ned Martin is NOT a reference to Ned Kelly as there are few similarities) can see this. Thanks. -XHobbes 20:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) URA!!!!! 22:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes but that would also mean its not a reference to Red Dead Revolver or any Red Dead stuff since the only thing the same seems to be someone named Ned and the rhyming of Red Dead and Dead Ned.--Alpha Lycos 23:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :After thinking about some things. Look at it this way. John Kelly was Ned Kelly's father. His nickname was Red and was a criminal. Ned Kelly was a bushranger which is essentially an australian outlaw. In Bitain they are referred to as highwayman or bandits. Woah similarity between all 3! In 2007, a weapon claimed to be Constable Fitzpatrick's service revolver (this guy arrested Ned Kelly) was auctioned. It was said he left his revolver at the kelly residence and it was given to Kate Kelly (a relative). That's the closest reason of why we're dealing with a revolver instead of a rifle. So you can say that John Kelly (aka red) is an inspiration behind John Marston (just different last names), then Ned Martin is taking Ned Kelly's first name (his father's name was already taken) and his last name changed to Martin (Martin and Marston sound and look alike) and LAST even though he used a rifle at his last stand there was a recent auction that featured a revolver owned by a member of the Kelly family. You can not say that Ned Martin is a sole reference to either Red Dead or to Ned Kelly alone. The connections are just too close. Both references should stay.The Crawler 23:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ned Kelly has more in common then Red dead. Red dead may have a Marston but that isn't very similar to Martian. Just because Ned Kelly's father was nicknamed Red doesn't mean hes an inspiration for John Marston. So far as I can tell Red Dead only has rhyming on its side where as Ned Kelly has a lot more: Both were outlaws, used a revolver, were British, ended up dead, both robbed a place.--Alpha Lycos 02:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you, Alpha, but only to an extent. I think there is more in common with Red Dead than you think. There are similarities. My only problem with what you are saying is that you are being too vague. "Both were outlaws" Yes, but one was a killer and bank robber, the other robbed pawnbrokers. "Used a revolver" Kelly preferred rifles, he owned more and used them more. "were British" No, Kelly was Irish-Australian. "Ended up dead" Yes, but way to vague, how they ended up dead is what's important. Martin - Shot by guard, Kelly - Captured and hung. "Both robbed a place" Yes, but once again, too vague. It mentions that Martin stuck up many pawnbrokers, whereas Kelly is only recorded to have robbed 2 banks. ::I'm sorry, I just don't see a connection between Kelly and Martin. They were two different types of criminal who met two different fates. I understand that there may be a connection that I may be blind to, but I don't want to delete that point, I just wanted to voice my opinion. -XHobbes 02:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ned Kelly may have been Irish-Australian but most Australian's(except Aborigines) were from Britain. We don't know much about Ned Martian, he could have killed but it wasn't known. Also there seems to be no banks in Fable to he couldn't rob one. In some cases "Many" can represent any number above 1. Kelly did use revolvers, and we don't know if Martian used rifles at any time either. For all we know Martian could have had a personalized revolver but also had a sword and rifle and hammer or something.--Alpha Lycos 02:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I was just saying how they all seem to relate to each other, but between you and me Alpha, I see it as a clear reference to Ned Kelly. Also it's Martin not Martian. That would be a funny last name to have in a fable game to say the least.The Crawler 03:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea my bad lol meant Martin. Had less then 4 hours sleep and still going.--Alpha Lycos 03:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Talking Gun Something strange bout this weapon, while trying to upgrade "Liquidate" I noticed an odd Easter Egg Like thing. As I shot at the incoming guards and my shots connected to its target I kept hearing the phrase "I am not impressed in the slightest" in the voice of a Nobleman. I did some more test on different enemies and different areas only to yield same results and same phrase. This is worth mentioning on the Gun's Page or Easter Eggs page if someone else can confirm it is the weapon talking and not my game getting glitched. Zkooma 12:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's been pretty widely reported, but no one's sure if it's intentional or just a glitch, and some players have said that it doesn't happen in their games. Maybe it could be put in as a glitch, but there's just not enough evidence to support it being an easter egg. TheIndifferentist 13:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead I know its been talked about in the past, but I'd like to bring up that this revolver couldn't be a reference to Red Dead Revolver and I have reasons why: The only thing that could link the name of the revolver and Red Dead Revolver is a rhyme, nothing more. The main character of RDR was Red Harlow, which cannot be linked to Ned Martin. If anyone disagrees, I'd love to hear the reasoning behind the linking/referencing to see how they'd be linked. Otherwise I'll remove the reference from the trivia. Wouldn't have brought it up again, but I've recently started playing the Red Dead Redemption game and started doing some browsing of history of the Red Dead series via the Red Dead wiki.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 07:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't active here when the fuss about this gun being a possible reference first broke out, but I've always felt it was blown way out of proportion. My first thought when I saw the weapon was of Red Dead Revolver, but I agree with you, I think it's just a play on the game's rather unusual title. I don't think anything in the weapon's description references RDR or Ned Kelly. The only thing that points toward RDR is the identification of the pistol as a revolver, when it clearly isn't. It's my opinion that if you're going to remove one of the references, you'll need to remove them both, as neither is indisputable. :Also, enjoy Red Dead Redemption, it's amazing, but for the love of God, man, beware of spoilers! TheIndifferentist (Talk) 21:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I already 100% finished both Red Dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare, the only things left is online achievements, bar one which I need to replay for, but those can wait until I get my Gold back in a few weeks. As for the references, I think removing them both would be a good idea, I suggested Ned Kelly because it did seem to me to link to him, but think over the details, its less likely.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC)